A Nine Month Plan for Two Lives (An add on to the Whisk Me Away Series
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: Inuyasha is going to be a dad, but he isn't having just one baby he is having two. How is he suppose to have two children when he barely knows how to raise one? Will this book he checked out at the library actually help? Or drive him crazy?
1. Getting to Know Your Situation

Herro you asked, and so I delivered. Enjoy :D

This is more of a dabble story but I hope you like it.

**A Nine Month Plan for Two Lives (Part of the Whisk Me Away Series)**

**chapter 1: Getting to Know Your Situation**

The day that Inuyasha Taisho Married Kagome Higurashi was the happiest day of his life. Everything was perfect, down to the last blue rose. Sango had been Kagome's bridemaids, she was about 3 months pregnant with her 2nd child but no one could tell. Miroku and Sesshomaru were his best men, and they were good at it. Despite the constant bickering during the ceremony.

Then two years later when Inuyasha and Kagome decided it was time to try and have a baby was the hardest part of their marriage. They tried for a while year with no luck, that was until Kagome's grandfather slipped them a bottle of champagne he had been saving since he was practically born.

Yeah, it was that old.

So that half-drunk crazy sweaty ultra impossible yet has to be illegal amazing sex in the back seat did the trick. Because two weeks later Kagome was pregnant and Inuyasha couldn't be happier.

But when Kagome went for an ultra sound and was told there were two heart beats instead of one that is when Inuyasha really freaked.

Sure he was excited to have a baby, but two? That was more than he could handle. Also having two babies mean having double of everything, cribs, diapers, food, rooms, clothing, toys the list goes on. And was he ready for this? HELL NO.

Was he going to stay and tough it out with Kagome? Yeah.

Was Sango and Miroku going to be there to help them out? When they aren't working on baby number three sure.

And was Mrs. Higurashi now going to visit more often? Oh yeah.

Great. Double trouble with a side of crazy. Normal day? Pretty much.

And so Inuyasha deciding that he would be the greatest daddy in the whole wide world would learn how to take care of his children the right way. By making the pregnancy go smooth and then spoil them rotten.

So on his one day off of the week he went to the library to check out a book on pregnancy, for soon to be dads of course. It sucked that he only had wednesdays and the weekends off now considering he use to have two days off when dating Kagome then three days when they got married. But he became Sesshomaru's partner the moment Kagome got pregnant, because if these children took after Kagome they would run him dry.

So now here he was, standing like the lost puppy he was in the pregnancy section. The men part of this section was about 10 books. Seriously, that was it. And the only book that seemed appealing was the 9 month plan.

The section was in three colors, blue meant one child, green meant twins, and purple meant 3+.

The book was practically perfect for Inuyasha and he was more excited than a kid at a candy store now that he had a guide to help him out. When he got home and showed Kagome she smiled and said was happy that he was taking charge and wasn't shutting down instead. He kissed his cheek and sent her off to bed, he said he'd be there in half an hour he wanted to make sure he at least made a dent in the book before settling in for the night.

So here it was, Chapter One: Getting to know your situation.

_The first step to learning about your Situation is the baby. How many are there and how much it/they will cost? _

_Well on average one baby can cost up to 200 dollars per week depending on how you are going to approach it. If you are only going to buy diapers, napkins, and small accessories then a baby would be 100 dollars a week. So breast feeding isn't also a more efficient way for your baby because of health, but also because of money. _

_Next is getting to know your schedule. If you are a working parent having a baby can be tough, because they will keep you up at night. But not to fear because most babies are easy to soothe into a deep slumber. If you have a pet it is strongly suggested that you figure out the best way for this pet to not disrupt the baby. Because once their up it is hard to get them back to sleep. _

_Another thing is understanding where your spouse stands. If you are a working husband and your wife a stay at home mom it can be stressful. Especially for those having twins because she will be on her own having to deal with two babies. Forget about getting any rest, so if money isn't tight investing in a helper may be a good option. A babysitter and a helper are two different things just to add. Because a baby sitter is there when the parents aren't home to watch the kid/s by themselves, a helper is there with the parent to bring food when the parent is soothing or to change a diaper when the parent is busy. In no way is the helper left with your child alone unless they are paid to do that, in this case they are then a baby sitter._

_Just needed to make that clear._

_And finally the last part of understanding your situation, a schedule for the baby. Yes I know this is a book about the pregnancy but everything you do after that child is born will be a reflection on how you handled the pregnancy. You have to work out a schedule even when the baby isn't born yet. So take time out of your day to jot down times you are free. _

_If you get an extended lunch and work isn't far from home why not go back home and take the children for your spouse for a couple of minutes so he/she can get some downtime. Holding your bundles of joy should be worth it of course. Also reading is essential, statistic say a child that is read to is more likely to live a more intellectual life. Also talk to your child, no need to be silent around the baby. Being sweet and cute to the baby doesn't make you a weird parent, it makes you a smart parent. _

_So now to conclude this part of getting to know your schedule i'm going to give you some homework, first I want you to write down how much you think you are going to spend on this child per week. Next write down a schedule for the baby, that includes nap time, feeding time, play time, reading time, and then bed time. _

_Once the baby falls into a routine you will too and it will become much easier. _

_Last talk with your spouse and make sure you both understand where you guys are in this. Because this baby cannot be given back once you have it, and fighting around the baby will make things difficult. So it is better if you two make sure you have everything under control before your miracle arrives._

When Inuyasha closed that small 35 page book in his hands he felt three terrible things cross his mind. One he had homework, and he hated homework. Two babies were expensive, he thought a baby wouldn't cost at least 200 dollars a week and he had 2 so that got doubled. And three he had to make a schedule, he hasn't had a schedule since high school. How the hell was he suppose to make one?

But as he thought about a cute Inuyasha jr. or Kagome jr. running around their house and telling them they loved him, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

This was going to be his baby and he couldn't wait for him or her or hims and hers to arrive. Oh wow, how he felt a giant wave of happiness overwhelm him.

He placed the book gently on the coffee table in front of him, closed all of the lights in the living room and then ascended his stair case where his bedroom would be. And in the middle of that bedroom would be a bed, and laying in that bed would be the most gorgeous woman Inuyasha would ever know.

Earlier that day Kagome had a glow around her that made her seem even more beautiful and it took Inuyasha's breathe away. Could it be because of the babies? That she would now be the mother of his children and that made him happy and unable to comprehend anything around him but the fact that he would be a father?

Man this was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. And the best part was that he had friends and family to back him up when he needed it.

Sesshomaru of course wouldn't be oh so trusted right away. Oh no how could he be? he is still dating this girl named Rin and how she had him wrapped around her finger was an embarrassment and he could not be allowed near his children. Wouldn't want the crazy chick coming around and holding his little Inuyasha Jr.!

No no no no no! No way! Uh uh! Niente!

But Kagome liked Rin, and although the girl was loud and crazy all the time does that mean she can come over? Don't get it wrong he liked her too she practically beat the shit out of his brother but the girl was nuts.

If he was going to get to know his situation he would have to get to know her too.

So Inuyasha let out a tired sigh and climbed into his bed, he wrapped his arms tight around his sleeping wife and pulled her back against his chest. He burrowed his face into her soft black hair and fell asleep with her. Life was absolutely perfect.

And now Inuyasha got to make two more lives perfect.


	2. Demon and Human Babies

Yay next chapter time! :D

I have to say I am excited for this story, I think it's gonna be cute watching Inuyasha learn to be a daddy before the pups are born. Right?

Okay next chapter here we go!

**Chapter Two: Demon and Human Babies (Are Almost the Same)**

When Inuyasha woke up on the groggy Saturday morning he felt his head roll off of his head and only the floor. He had spent the hole night before picking out paint colors for the pups room, and he couldn't care less that beige was a neutral color and how red would be to masculine and blah blah blah.

A month into the pregnancy and Kagome was already getting on his very last nerve. Everyday it was something new, they never cooked anymore because Kagome always had a craving for take out. One night it's chinese the next it's a burger from a place two towns over that he has never heard of. And by the time he brought the food home, she wasn't even in the mood for it anymore but would feel so guilty she would force herself to eat it. Which in return made Inuyasha feel guilty.

Women, ugh they never made sense.

He had put 110 percent effort into getting ready for his children, he had 8 months left to make everything perfect and he found himself panicking over it.

He had tried to make time to read his guide book, he finished the first chapter the night he got it because it was fairly short but the second chapter was 3 pages long. How could he get through it in one shot with work, preparing for the kids, and a bottomless pit overly moody 100 percent crazy woman calling his name every five seconds?

Still this morning was different, Kagome was out with Sango to look at some furniture. FURNITURE! Already?! Seriously, Inuyasha didn't get it. He thought it was to early to start working on a room and he was probably right but she would never listen to him.

But instead of complaining he counted his blessings and took out his book from the night stand next to his bed, opened up to the second chapter and relaxed in his bed.

_Chapter Two: Demon and Human Babies._

_(There More Similar Than You Think)_

"HA! Similar? Impossible" Inuyasha huffed.

_A human baby will cry when it is angry, upset, hungry, hurting, or wants attention. And you may not think so but a demon baby will too. Even mixed babies, it is just like an ethnicity. No matter what the ethnicity the baby will always act the same._

"Ha how dare he! Compare demon blood to races." Inuyasha scowled.

_Really think about it? If a demon baby is hungry will it cry?_

"Yeah..."

_If a human baby is hungry will it cry?_

"Maybe..."

_Do demons babies need to go to the bathroom and be washed?_

"Yes..."

_Do humans babies?_

"If they don't wanna smell yeah..."

_Then there you go, they are practically the same._

"Shut up..."

_Now that we got that out of the way you can concentrate on your situation easier. Sometimes people feel they have to do things different depending on the blood of their child and that may be true. Of course a demon baby will have abilities that humans will not and that will be answered in my other book "Raising a Demon Child."_

Inuyasha grabbed a piece of paper from his drawer and a pen and then wrote down the name of the book. "Better pick that up soon."

_Okay, so now we have to talk about the pregnancy differences because although the babies are the same the way the mother will act with the babies will differ. Usually when a woman is pregnant with a demon child they will suffer more cravings and worse mood swings._

Damn Straight

_They may even become irritable and try to hurt you._

Hell yeah.

_And in rare cases they may even breathe fire._

Holy shit!

_That was a joke._

Fuck you.

_Another thing to look at is morning sickness. For a person pregnant with a human child will have vomiting usually early in the day, but someone pregnant with a demon child may suffer vomiting for an entire day. Another thing that can induce vomiting are certain scents or foods, so I highly recommend avoiding anything that even makes your spouse feel dizzy. _

_Lastly when dealing with a demon pregnancy growth will not happen at a faster rate. There are plenty of rumors saying a demon pregnancy is shorter and blah but it isn't true. Take it from a man who personally has a demon child, yes a hanyou. And I can honestly say the pregnancy was as long as anyone else._

_Now time for home work, find out what foods make your spouses want to vomit and get rid of them. Trust me it will make everything easier in the end. Second buy a lot of chocolate and hope it doesn't make them vomit, when they get angry at you for no reason give them the chocolate. They'll feel better right away._

And that was it, the ending of a chapter that Inuyasha could relate to completely. Except for the sickness, Kagome hadn't suffered any yet.

Thank God.

Inuyasha put the book on his night stand and swung his leg over the bed. He stood up and left his room taking a look down the hallway towards the room that Kagome had started to paint.

His babies room, the room where his little pups would be sleeping the nights away.

He smiled at the thought and then walked down the steps into the living room. He looked around the large living room, a gift from Sesshomaru. He and Kagome had wanted a bigger house but didn't want to move away even thought Inuyasha wouldn't mind getting away from his crazy neighbors Sango and Miroku. But alas Sesshomaru showed up with a 10 grand check and allowed them to expand but now he was stuck..

Living next to Sango and Miroku.

The same Sango and Miroku who have two screaming children who were his "Lovely nieces."

The same Sango and Miroku who still have loud sex every night.

The same Sango who still hits Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed and made his way into the kitchen where the beeping sound from his answering machine made his whole body shake.

Now this could go 30 different ways.

One, Inuyasha could check the answering machine and see

1 missed call from Kagome

Impossible.

2 missed calls from Kagome

Better

3 missed calls from Kagome

Warmer

12 missed calls from Kagome

yep

or

1 missed call from Mrs. Higurashi.

Nope

2 missed calls from Mrs. Higurashi

Yeah

or finally

20 death threats from Sango.

See 20 death threats is bad but 12 missed calls from your moody pregnant wife is worse. A lot worse. Like your dead the moment you listen to the voice mails worse. So as Inuyasha approached the blinking machine, he wasn't at all surprised that his heart was racing and his hands were sweaty. When he pushed the button on the machine with a fatal four blinking he was more than relieved to hear the stupid telemarketer that calls once a week.

For a nice new oil heater oh joy.

He erased the message and then clicked next and smiled again with relief when he heard Sesshomaru yelling at him calling him a lazy bastard.

The next one was, how ever, his death certificate. Kagome was calling to tell him she spent 300 dollars on new maternity clothes and that she hoped he "didn't mind."

Oh he minded, yes he did.

The last message was Miroku asking if he knew where Sango was and complaining that he couldn't find his wallet. Poor Miroku.

Dammit, right now in some mall some where are two giggling girls spending their husbands money without a care in the world.

Maybe Inuyasha could find a good attorney...

Nah, he was too whipped to ever leave Kagome.


	3. Take Pride in Fatherhood

Sorry this took so long I have been swamped. Like literally swamped with work.

**Chapter 3: Take Pride in Fatherhood**

"Kagome for the one-hundredth time, you look beautiful." Inuyasha mumbled as he stared at the half naked girl in front of his bed. Kagome had been looking at her now slightly protruding stomach for what felt like hours when really it was only 7 or 8 minutes.

"2 months a long and im already showing though! I must be the biggest fat ass ever." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha laughed as he raised his hands behind his head "Yeah, if your fat then Miroku isn't whipped."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"Your joking right?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, i'm pretty sure Miroku isn't whipped by Sango." Kagome stated.

"Now you must be joking," Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up and looked at the serious girl. "Wow Kagome, I can't believe you don't see it. The guy is dragged everywhere by his wife and kids, and is forced to spend every last dime on them."

"So?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha stated.

"No what?" Kagome asked

"No, you are not spending all my money." Inuyasha said.

"Okay hunny.." Kagome said in a sarcastic before grabbing a bed robe to drape over her body "What ever you say." She then walked over to him and kissed his cheek before placing herself in the warm bed. She closed her eyes and shut off her night table lamp before drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha waited for a few moments watching the rise and fall of the sleeping girl before he reached into his own desk to pull out the how-to book.

He sighed as he opened to the newest chapter of the book, the last chapter had been a flaw in his plan since he was hoping demon babies would be of some crazy over the top superstitious crap, but none the less they would be just like Miroku and Sango's kids.

'Oh dear god please help me' He thought.

Now now, don't get angry at the poor hanyou. He loved his nieces and nephew, especially his god daughter Cara. She was an absolute sweetheart and always wanted to be around Inuyasha to learn about the demon world. Sometimes she would beg to sleep over their house just because she wanted to hear Inuyasha's ghost stories. She especially loved the one about a nasty smelling wolf ghost named Kouga who always acted like a big shot but in the end ended up with nothing.

Haha, suck it Kouga.

Okay, so maybe having demon babies that acted like Sango and Miroku's kids wouldn't be so bad, but the whining and crying all the time may pose a threat. And he was having two.

At the same time.

Jesus Christ.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the first page of the chapter and realized this one was pretty short. But it had pictures, and Inuyasha loved when there were pictures in a book because that meant less reading.

The first picture was of a man pushing a carriage with a baby in it, and directly next to it was a similar picture but with a man pushing a demon baby in it. The ears on top of its head kind of gave it away.

_All fathers should take pride in the miracle that they release into the world. Not everyone can have a child and when a father gets a chance to have one it should never be deemed a mistake. _

His babies are a miracle, aren't they?

_And most of all a father should always love their child. Because it is of course their child, they created it and it isn't easy although sometimes people get the 'big bang' on the first time if ya know what I mean?_

"Stop trying to be funny...please.."

_Anyway, moving on. Let's talk about you, and the appreciation you deserve in this pregnancy. You may not be the one carrying the baby and you may notice that some people applaud your spouse more than you._

"Ha, understatement of the century.."

_Well I just want to make sure that you know that you were a very important key in this. Because without you this little bundle of joy wouldn't have come to be in this world._

"Damn straight."

_Do you feel you deserve a pat on the back? A hand shake? Maybe even someone to even say way to go?_

"Well..not totally but I guess.."

_Well congratulations stud, you made a baby._

"Thank you."

_Good, now that we got that out of the way let's talk about something a little more personal. You and your spouse may stop engaging in sexual activity during this pregnancy and_

"May? I haven't gotten a damn thing since I found out Kagome was pregnant."

_you may start to feel unwanted _

"Haha, yeah right. Me unwanted? P-a-lease."

_But it is natural for sex to be thrown to the curb when a woman is with child. So what I need you to do is suck it up and take pride in the fact that you aren't having any sex with your spouse because she is with child. With YOUR child. That says a lot for a man. This woman chose you out of all the men in the world to be with it and carry children for._

"Like she had a choice, my good looks were too much for her to turn away."

_And believe me she had plenty of options._

"What's that suppose to mean?"

_Like 4 billion other options._

"Okay I get it."

_So in conclusion of that I just want you to think about your children. Be proud of yourself for what you did and be proud of that fact that in a few months, or even a few days you will have a bundle of joy in your arms. And when you threaten her boyfriends, or beat up his bullies you will feel like an even better father._

_In time you will feel a great sense of pride. _

"Wow.." Inuyasha mumbled as he closed the book. He hadn't given much thought to his kids except for how excited he was for them to arrive. But truly when it came down to it, he didn't think about names, he didn't think about what they would want to do in life. And he certainly didn't think about having a little girl who would want to actually date! He would kill any man who tried to even come close to her.

He needed to give her a name that would make no man want to go near her.

As for his son, because he is most definitely having a boy, he would he rock hard. He wouldn't have bullies, no way. He can't. He will be just as handsome as his father, who would want to bully him?

Besides his wife...

At that moment, Inuyasha gave Kagome a terrified look.


	4. Setting Up

Hi every one. I am happy for those of you enjoying this little dabble, I like it too I think it's cute. :D

**Chapter 4: Setting Up**

"Inuyasha why can't you do anything right!" Kagome screamed as she threw her fist up in frustration. She had been ranting at him for the past half an hour as he put the first baby crib together. Kagome was about 4 months along now and she was getting more hormonal with each passing day.

"Kagome if you would just let me finish the crib alone then maybe it would-"

"It would what? Get done in three weeks?! Or how about two days after the babies are born!" She shouted.

"You know for a fact I would never let that happened." He snapped towards her as he gritted his teeth. He turned his back towards her, resuming his work he picked up the two leg pieces of the crib and grabbed the base pulling them to his knees. He turned slightly and grabbed the book that was flipped to an open page and pulled it over to him.

"And will you stop it with that damn daddy planning book! I swear it's all you ever read and it isn't helping you at all!" She snapped.

"First off this is the book that helped us choose the crib, second it has the instructions, third you said you were happy I was getting involved with a 'daddy planning' book." He said.

"That was before you got absorbed in it!" She cried out.

"Because it actually has good advice." He remarked as he read over the instructions and then began to put the two pieces together with the base.

"Stop it! Part C connects with point E and tool B is used to put them together not D!" Kagome screamed as she began to tear at her hair. Inuyasha sighed dropped the two parts to the crib onto the floor and stood up. He walked over to Kagome and slowly wrapped his arms around her body. She struggled and pushed him away but his strength proved to much for her and in the end she succumbed to his embrace.

"Kagome just calm down." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into her hair. Her breathing became less sporadic as her shoulders relaxed. For a few moments they stayed like that, echoing in the silence as the heat between them became heavier in their connection.

Finally Kagome lifted her head from the hanyou's chest and looked up at him, her eyes were red and puffy but her face was relaxed and filled with happiness. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just can't control it sometimes."

He nodded and stroked the back of her hair softly with one hand while the other one traced up her arm softly. His finger tips burned at her skin but her body ached for more of his sensitive touch.

"Maybe it's the lack of sex.." She mumbled as she turned her gaze to look fully upon him now. His eyes widened for a moment as he looked down at her, he expected to see a silly strung smile creep onto her lips but instead he received a serious look.

"Kagome.. what are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing.." She smiled as she brought her hands onto his chest. She perched herself up onto the tip of her toes and kissed his lips with a sweet passion. Inuyasha felt himself draw back into his body but after a few moments he returned her kiss with the heat of passion she had been longing for. His hands dropped from her upper body and rested on her hips. He slowly leaned her against the nearest wall and brought his lips down to her neck.

His kisses were soft and delicate on her skin. His hands moved from her hips down to the bottom of her thighs as he brought her legs around his waist. He slowly undressed the teasing girl, allowing her hands to keep gripping at his shirt. He wanted it so bad and he knew how much she needed it. At first the idea of sex with Kagome in her state wasn't an attractive idea to him but over time he grew to become more use to it and now it was finally going to happen.

How he had made four months without the sweet feeling of becoming one in a hot scene of passion had been a mystery to him. But no more, no longer would he be denied this moment, this feeling.

* * *

"My...god..." Kagome mumbled as she brought her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "I..am an evil person."

Inuyasha laughed to himself as he dropped to girl onto her feet. She dropped for a split second as the feeling had yet to return to her legs but in an instant she was back onto her regular stance. "I thought it was fun." He smiled.

"Just hand me my clothes." She said as she covered her chest with her arms, she had only started to show some different appearances a few weeks ago. But ever since then her body has always been betraying her, she would get a little bigger or thicker and Inuyasha never took the time to notice so she never knew if he thought she was still attractive.

But there was never a question, Inuyasha always thought Kagome was attractive. In fact when she had been undressed he noticed her hips became a bit curvier, her butt became slightly rounder and her breasts were definitely bigger. There were perks to this pregnancy that was no doubt.

So as she put her clothes onto her sweat covered body it was no surprised that Inuyasha was upset. He wanted to keep Kagome like that as a trophy for him now. Maybe he ought to pay more attention when she changes from now on.

Needless to say after that Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft kiss and told him she would get dinner ready. The moment she left the small room Inuyasha reached for his over turned book and opened up to the page he had before this whole fiasco.

_Setting up Chapter Four._

_I hope you chose one of the selected cribs and rocking chair from the page before this because the companies I chose to display in my guide are very good at their job. Their products are 99 percent chemical free, they don't use led based paints, and they keep all safety hazards out of the cribs. They have been child proofed to the fullest extent. _

"I know, that's why I bought one." Inuyasha smiled with a sense of pride.

_Now that we have pushed past getting to know your situations, getting to know your boundaries, and all that comes before being prepared to know how to take care of a baby. Now we can talk about actually doing stuff for the baby. _

_First step is nutrition. When it comes down to nutrition a baby needs certain key components. Number one is iron, if you don't plan on breast feeding your child for the first year I suggest getting baby formula that is rich in iron. Next is vitamins, certain formulas that have fruit in them may contain more vitamins than others. A baby needs plenty of vitamin c, and since a babies skin is so fragile and easily burned I recommend not putting them out in the sun for a whole day._

"Damn, guess I won't have a tan little hanz solo to carry around now.."

_And you must make sure you know how to feed a baby properly. _

"Properly? Don't you just put the bottle in their mouth?"

_If you tip a baby's head to far back, they may choke. If you hold a baby's head to high it won't get a lot of the formula._

"Kagome can feed them."

_Also if a baby drinks to fast it may throw up or get hiccups. You also have to have a schedule for feeding the baby, usually 3 to 4 times a day is a good amount to feed them about 2 to 3 hours evenly spaced out. Once the baby adapts to the schedule you it will start to cry to the schedule. If you get everything prepared you can avoid the crying with complete success._

"Challenge accepted."

_Now last but not least, the baby bottle. If you are going to feed a baby formula I suggest a glass bottle. Plastic when heated can cause a chemical to get into the food. Any chemical no matter how small is bad for a baby if it isn't originally apart of the formula. So keep that in mind when you go shopping._

"Pfft..me? Shopping? Please Kagome and Sango already ran my debit cards dry when they went shopping last week." Inuyasha huffed as he closed the book. Sometimes he felt as if he knew everything this book was telling him, like it was common sense.

Other times he felt as if the world of having babies is crazy and people are just making stuff up to confuse him. How was he suppose to know you should buy a glass bottle instead of plastic? Or that babies shouldn't be out in the sun a lot?

He would have fried his children in a week if it wasn't for this book.

"Inuyasha! Dinner!" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the steps. Inuyasha picked himself up off of the floor and headed to the door. He smiled at the thought of eating a calm and pleasant dinner with his wife.

Calm..haha.

Pleasant...pfft...

She was crazy. But he liked crazy, it was exciting, it definitely wasn't like how she was when he first met her. He still remembers that day, how she came into his office with a sad face. She wanted to buy an apartment since she was going to sell her house.

And he remember when they first started dating and how his life was turned around. And then how he proposed to her and she said yes right away.

Their wedding was amazing and the honey moon was breathe taking. By the end of the trip Inuyasha owed 500 dollars for a broken bed but totally worth it.

And now she would have his children and his life would be double in crazy. But it would also be amazing, a roller coaster you never want to end.

His birthday was next week, and he and Kagome had talked out an idea with each other. Inuyasha would not age this year, he was a few years older than Kagome so they decided he would let her catch up in age that way they would have more time together and he would have more time with his children.

It sounds weird not aging, but if you truly think about it. It's sweet, and beautiful.

Inuyasha was turning out to be a great dad and husband every single day.


End file.
